1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aggregate substrate, a production method of an aggregate substrate, and a varistor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known varistor having a varistor part of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape to exhibit nonlinear voltage-current characteristics, a pair of internal electrodes located in this varistor part and opposed to each other with a portion of the varistor part in between, and a pair of terminal electrodes formed on an exterior surface of the varistor part and connected to the respective corresponding internal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207).